


I Felled the Tree and No One Heard

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, History kinda snuck in there, Miscelaneous Kwami backstory, Mostly the author feels for Papillon's Kwami, Nuru meta, Slight alteration of Kwami/Miraculous powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuru has lived a long time and a long life.</p>
<p>Nuru has lived a very, very short time and a short life.  Repetition doesn't count, right? </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The Miraculous Stones are not always held by heroes, but Nuru has never been very lucky with finding ones that don't become villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Felled the Tree and No One Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the origins episodes, had massive feels for Papillon's Kwami, should have been sleeping when I wrote this on my phone. I make excellent decisions. I also apparently like to use idioms and Zen questions as fic titles now.
> 
> If Nuru is male, please let me know and I'll go back and fix the pronouns!
> 
> Disclaimer: No cats, ladybugs, nor butterflies are owned by me, and I down claim any rights to the show. I'm just here to mess with the backstories.

* * *

Nuru was not the first of her brethren. The oldest are Tikki and Plagg, because what is luck without its opposite, creation without destruction?

Humans have always had a talent for both.

Then came wisdom (when to use knowledge, a silver tongue), and dreams (wisps in the wind, a temporary taste that allows for control), passion (a flame to breathe, a flame to burn), cool reason (logic, inflexibly infallible), and wonder (drifting lazily, but constantly observing). Perhaps Nuru was fourth, perhaps she was last, perhaps she just was.

Kwami are not born, after all. They are made with sincere wishes, ingenuity, tears, and sacrifice of and by humans. And although they, the kwami, might be constructs, inherently they are flawed by their origins -- their makers, their partners, their wielders.

~IiI~

Nuru is not the first to make a mistake choosing her masters, her wielders (that honor falls to Wonder), but perhaps she is the one who makes the mistake the most often.

Jeanne was such a sweet girl, and so was her best friend, who wanted Jeanne to get her wish of being something more, something special and end the constant fight which tore apart the countryside and families alike. She wanted Jeanne to reach a potential that only she could see and to personally help in the wars that made a lasting peace seem like a dream.

Nuru found Aiglentina in the fields, helping tend her family's crops as she dreamed of helping on the front lines of what was latter known as the Hundred Years' War. Nuru could see how her dream would play out and peace would reign for longer than her great grandchildren would live.

A worthy cause: to fight back the inherent darkness the bit at the heels of every human, to bring a few more dreams into the world, to preserve some dreams that were just blossoming into being.

Jeanne was merely the first and most prolific of Aiglentina's army.

And then, the Maid of Orleans burned and Aiglentina began to see how the powers she wielded with Nuru's broach could be used in other ways.

Her dream came true.  But the cost...that was another matter.

(The humans have a saying, one of Reason's penned it, "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

It is too easy to twist an ever changing dream, and those with powers have always had a bad name.)

~IiI~

Nuru is not the first of her siblings to make a mistake in choosing a wielder, but she is the most recent.

He had dreamed of another's return, and happiness so bright it was blinding compared to the cool head and cooler heart he tried to keep. She was enamoured with what he might have accomplished.  But Nuru has come to discover that the light of that dream is the red of boiling rage at the world and a greed beyond the dragons of old, and nothing about it can justify the desire to become a god.

(As if he was the first to have that dream.)

There is no point to it -- the dream, or resistance as some of her kin might otherwise encourage. This master is just another in a long line of them, and Tikki and Plagg, and possibly the rest, are too good at their jobs to allow this one to win.

Nuru simply has to wait.

(When will she get her time to shine as she should?

But not all miraculous events, miraculous people, are good. It is all too easy to become suddenly, _miraculously_ , evil.)

Nuru is so very, very tired of being used.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.

~Fini~

 


End file.
